


【宇龙】旨味

by GarfieldHatesCoffee



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarfieldHatesCoffee/pseuds/GarfieldHatesCoffee
Summary: *美食评论家北X寿司师傅居*本质是美食片*里面的前辈原型为日本寿司之神小野二郎*醉酒居真的美味*私设勿上升





	【宇龙】旨味

**Author's Note:**

> *美食评论家北X寿司师傅居  
*本质是美食片  
*里面的前辈原型为日本寿司之神小野二郎  
*醉酒居真的美味  
*私设勿上升

**唯有美食与你不可辜负。**

0

辛樊路上挤满了人，从两边的红绿灯街口一直拥搡着汇集到一家日料店的门口，人群的中间是一架摄像机。

这家店面装潢是经典的日式风格，一个看起来二十出头的男人正端坐在吧台的外侧，说不上整齐的头发向后梳到脑后，让蓄着胡子的这张脸看起来干练了不少。出于礼节性考虑，他没有什么动作，只是安静的看着吧台里面男人熟练的动作，颇为欣赏的笑着。

人们一看，便认出了这个在镜头面前泰然自若的人。

“这不是白宇么！”

说起白宇，可能幼儿园的小朋友看见他都会给点反应。

他是这里小有名气的美食点评家，也是个美食节目主播，写过很多美食畅销书，这一片的每一家店都经过了他的鉴赏，而辛樊路是他们公司最钟爱的美食一条街，原因无他——这里的饭店一般比较高端，是环境优美色香味俱全的代名词，做节目时这样的条件能让菜品上镜时更显得诱人，收视率自然更高。

今年二十九岁的白宇从大学毕业后就开始了他的美食之旅。他曾经在一次采访时谈起他做这个工作的缘由，不知道是开玩笑还是什么要转移话题，他说他妈妈做饭很好吃，两个姐姐做饭也很好吃，从小到大吃惯了极其合乎胃口的饭菜，想着有这样的基因加成，就算不能轻轻松松搞出丰盛的四菜一汤，也应该能顺顺利利做出可口的家常便饭，但直到大四，他才最终屈服于不是盐重就是醋多的失败品，并且更加坚信基因变异的普遍性和高发性。

1

今天是他第一次来这家寿司店，原野家，是上个月公司面向大众投票时选票数高达86%的众望所归，也是辛樊路上最出名的一家日料店，各方面的出名。

人们最津津乐道的是他们家的寿司师傅。

这家店的寿司师傅是出了名的冷脸，一些怕生的顾客常常因为气氛过于凝重对这里望而却步，如若不是因为这里的老店主原野祯一真的日本京都人，现在的师傅是老店主的徒弟，捏出来的寿司在人们品尝起来好像真的散发着日本稻米的芳香，这家店恐怕要成为辛樊路第一个因为吃饭太过于压抑而关门歇业的餐厅了。

至于更出名的大概就是他那张脸了。来他们家吃寿司的顾客，懂得人吃门道，不懂的人呢，吃店主的颜，调查投票的一众原因里，有一个显得格外夸张但不做作：朱店主的脸值回头钱。

朱一龙朱店主，人不如其名，长得很儒雅，和龙字根本不沾边，而且他也不是一，当然，这是他自己才知道的事，痴迷于他的小姑娘们并不知道。不像一般人们印象中的大厨，朱一龙的工作服是墨蓝色带暗绿色边，连同昏黄的灯光衬得他皮肤更白，人挺高，身材保持的很好，有时候袖子挽上去捏寿司还能看到胳膊上线条流畅的肌肉，一点都不胖。

也正因如此，白宇对这次品评从一开始就很期待。

2

白宇坐在高脚凳上，暖光灯照的他有些发困，对面是一面白墙，有着和这家店五十几年店龄完全不相符的干净。绛蓝色的门帘将吧台里的空间和后厨分隔开来，上面写着一个大大的日文假名，从飘开的布缝隙中能看到里面人忙碌的身影。

之前他也对原野家在辛樊路的寿司店有所了解，据说朱一龙是原野祯一的直传弟子，是他来中国之后带的第一个学徒，在原野先生去世后顺序接管在辛樊路的老店。

当时朱一龙只有十九岁，都说在老店主走后他的儿子或者徒弟做的就算真的很好，也会被认为比他本人要差的多，店面也就算完了，转让也就是时间的问题。可时间偏偏眷顾了这家店，十多年过去了，朱一龙非但没有让原野家的名号逐渐衰落，反而靠着比他师父还要精湛的细节和融汇了个人想法的创新，让原野家走出了辛樊路。

这会是一个很绝的人。

店里面安静的出奇，正如人们所说的那样，朱一龙本人的确一言不发，但却没传言中说的那么夸张，可能是灯光原因，白宇看着那张脸感觉有些微醺，低垂的眼眉只盯着手中的饭团，一双手倒是和那张脸风格不太相符，有点肉肉的，但却很灵巧的按压着鱼肉和米饭。

他了解过这种传统寿司店的职能分配，寿司师傅一般会根据学徒学习时间的长短来安排他们在处理食材的工序，最终将由经验最丰富的人将准备好的食材和米饭捏到一起。有前辈把做寿司称作是一场表演，所有的道具，妆发，灯光都由不同专业的人配合完成，而在万众瞩目下，在舞台中央，就是寿司最终制作完成的呈现。

白宇有一种错觉，眼前这个专注的人，就是巨星。

他等待着这一片鲔鱼赤身，看那人从门帘里接过处理好的肉，红色的鱼肉上有清晰的白色纹理，顺着肉自身的分层排布均匀。他从一旁的木桶里抓出一小把米，手掌轻轻用力捏成团，又将那一片肉盖上，两手上下合成山包，握出最后的流线型。

也许是察觉到白宇的目不转睛，朱一龙嘴角勾了勾，幅度不大，但足以让那个一直在注视的人心脏漏跳半拍，他不自然的摆了摆身子，从新在椅子上坐好。

眼前人用刷子蘸上满满的酱料，郑重又富有仪式感的刷在赤身上，展示一般把做好的寿司双手放在吧台的黑色面板上，深色的酱汁顺着肉的表面流下来，白宇看着突然变得晶莹剔透，少了磨砂质感的肉，感觉它活了。

拍摄开始之前朱一龙告诉过他，美食讲究一种旨味，这是一种很难准确定义的说法。

白宇尝试自己去理解，也许是一瓶刚开瓶的冰镇可乐倒进嘴里时第一口的感觉，也可能是以前在一家火锅店吃涮羊肉时把刚刚好烫熟了的肉片从锅里直接扔进嘴里。

但朱一龙并不太赞同，他当时正在检查鱼是否腌到位，抓起一块鱼肉放进嘴里，薄唇紧闭但腮帮子却鼓了起来，频率一点不慢的嚼着，一边嚼一边对腌鱼的那个小伙说，不够，再腌一会儿。他用毛巾擦擦手，把围裙系在腰上。

“旨味其实没那么片面，对于美食来说，旨味的范围都很广泛，吃的最过瘾，喝的最爽，嚼的最带劲，这些时刻都可以说到了旨味，”他斜靠在吧台的高脚椅上，两条长腿交叠在一起，“生活中其他方面，只要刚好合适，都是旨味时刻。”

白宇没听过旨味时刻，但听过至味时刻，也许就是一个意思。

所以当朱一龙捏好这片寿司时，他半点儿不敢耽误的夹进嘴里，浓郁的酱香和米饭的清香互相冲撞着滚进唇齿之间，在舌头表面的不同位置刺激不同导源的味蕾，此起彼伏的传递着味道的讯息。

不得不说，这么小的一个饭团，味道却要复杂的多，米饭的淡，鱼肉的腥，酱料的厚，三重味道彼此独立却又和谐共存，没有分裂感，就好像三段不同节奏不同风格音乐，最终定格在同一秒。

“左手边有纸。”

白宇还正沉浸在这种不多见的味觉体验中，搜刮着大脑中的词汇好应对之后的镜头，突然被朱一龙冷冷的声音一提醒，才发觉刚那片寿司不大，但一口塞进嘴里时酱汁顺着嘴角流了出来——真是丢人丢大发了，偏偏那人还从嗓子里挤出来两声明显是憋不住了的笑声，用纸糊在嘴上抬头一看果真对上了那双在偷看的眼睛，笑意在绷紧的脸上显得格外明显。

确实，确实高冷，确实低气压，厉害！佩服！

3

有这么一种说法，传统寿司是世界上最贵的快餐，按照一次十到二十片，一顿饭十到二十分钟，但价格上百甚至上千的衡量标准来看，确实如此，是妥妥的富人消费。但原野家地处辛樊路，菜价却不是最贵的，相反还比较平易近人，回头客也不少。

朱一龙自从十九岁接手了这家店，就一直在寻找能让原野家立地生根的方法，摸索了十几年，也算是给师父一个交代。

面对镜头，本来就没什么表情的脸上写满了求求你放过我，一个大小伙窝在高脚凳上，比第一次来店里吃寿司的客人还要拘谨，两只手叠放在膝盖上，不时地搓一搓黑色的厨师服，身体不自然的前后摇晃着，全然没有了开饭前单独和白宇说话时的那分自在和自信，低着头不知道在想什么，偶尔抬眼看一眼镜头立马又扫视回去，白宇觉得自己的鞋尖而都快被他盯穿个洞了。

“朱一龙先生……”

“你，你还是叫我龙哥吧，再不成叫一龙也行”，朱一龙听见先生俩字儿一出来，整个人几乎都要红透了。

白宇觉得有趣，明明应该是一个镜头感极强的好皮囊，怎么一见镜头倒生出一种娇羞的感觉，让人莫名的想欺负一下。

“那好吧，不过叫一龙感觉像叫儿子，叫龙哥感觉又不太正式”，他从镜头旁边向前探了探身子，盯着那双不知道为什么在躲闪的眼睛，舌尖飞快的舔了舔嘴唇，“那我自作主张，叫你——哥哥，怎么样？”

空气安静的有些害怕，几秒钟过去了朱一龙仍旧呆坐在对面，除了刚刚的红晕更加明显以外，甚至有点像一座瞬间石化的雕塑，白宇连忙反思自己是不是欺负的过了，人家都说了朱一龙是个冷面店主，自己还这么逗人家是不是不太合适，现场尴尬的气氛简直要溢满整个镜头。

心里暗叫不好，自己将迎来美食主播路上第一次滑铁卢，真是冲动就会败北。

白宇还在纠结如何打圆场拯救这令人窒息的氛围，就看见朱一龙咧开嘴露出了一个标准的十八齿大笑，“昂，那，那也挺好的”，眼睛亮闪闪的冲白宇毫不遮掩内心喜悦的望着，“还没人叫过我哥哥呢。”

这一瞬间白宇就有了一句想要终身奉行的真理：犹豫就会败北，冲动简直完美。

4

接下来的采访可以说是意想不到的顺畅，感觉对镜头有畏惧感的大男孩其实很健谈，有很多成熟的想法和别人沟通交流。

不是说朱一龙这个人很高冷，是他看起来确实有一种不食人间烟火的感觉在里面，清澈的眼眸搭配纤长的眼尾，再加上挺直的鼻梁和立体的颧骨，说他是仙子也并不过分。也正因为太过于好看，再加上他坚持原野祯一老先生的风格，用餐时从来不说一句话，因此普通顾客一般都会感到有些严肃压抑，当然，白宇不是普通顾客。

白宇是个美食评论家，作家，主播，去掉一切头衔他也就是个食客，流连在人间各色用味道抓住人心的地方，去做一个食物的倾听者，世间五味也不过在方寸之间。

以前他也和几个店的老板或者大厨做过交流，大概是一些官话，坐在正经宴席的桌子上品尝着八荤八素，却始终感觉敌不过家里的四菜一汤，吃起来和谐美味，但只有用菜没有用心，终究是少了些人味儿，这也就是总是探访这类大饭店的弊端，就连访谈记录也显得毫无生机可言。

寿司也不是一般人在自家会吃的，但却和日常饭菜有个相似之处——简单。顺应季节和天气，家里会做不同的饭，朱一龙做寿司也是如此，根据当天的鱼货来确定当天的上菜顺序和内容，随意但却有思想在其中。

“许多人认为做寿司是个很简单的事情，就是一团米饭一片肉，捏起来就完事儿了”，那个人坐在镜头前，有些无奈的笑着，手里比划着捏寿司的动作，很轻柔却很形象，“之前师父告诉我，捏寿司要用捏小鸡的力道去捏。”

“捏小鸡？”白宇对这个说法很好奇，还有点儿可爱。

“对，你不会想要把小鸡捏死，”他的眼神从白宇那飘离到了旁边的墙壁上，那里是茶座上摆放的原野帧一的头像，“寿司对于我们来说就是有生命的，需要各项调和，才能有好的味道。” 他看到说起寿司制作时朱一龙眼中的亮光。

是了，这就是白宇以前一直在强调的人味儿。说这是厨师的情怀感觉有些矫情，但事实就是这么一个理，你做菜做饭，食材和厨具全都脱离你本体在运作，如果没有那么点念想在里面，饭即使做出来也和你没什么关系，换句话说做美食就是在谈对象儿，对方是一个独立于你本身的个体，只有当你用行动用语言给他打上你的印记，投入感情，才会让他未来的生命中出现你的身影。

或许在某些方面上，眼前这位捏寿司的师傅，也是个不错的伴侣吧。

5

朱一龙的店没有夜宵，今天也因为白宇安排的采访没有接预约，他给几个学徒提前下了班，一群人立马风风火火吵着他要让他去斜对面那家火锅店请客吃饭。

在一旁张罗着收拾设备的白宇见这状况乐了，见过老板压榨员工的还没见过员工欺压老板的。拿了一旁的话筒直接怼了过去，想趁这机会再逗逗这人，如果不出意外，之前加过的微信估计也不会再有用了。

“来，朱店长，说说你平时怎么压榨人家的？一放假都快发展成群众起义了。”

那人却慌成了一团，肉眼可见的手忙脚乱，四处拧头冲着徒弟们使眼色，眼珠子都快瞪出去了，结果那几个小屁孩依然不怀好意的看着他，一边嬉皮笑脸一边给白宇示意“你懂得”，就差把“这里面有猫腻”写在脸上录进摄像机里。

哟，这是，在起哄？

反应过来的白宇有些尴尬，前一秒还在想朱店长是否婚配可是单身可有心仪对象，有无机会和意向和自己进一步发展发展，后一秒就被这一群小兔崽子被迫告知婚配与否不清楚，是否单身估计选否，心仪对象就是板上钉钉的事情，结论——一段感情还没开始就黄了。

“嗷我明白，那家火锅店好吃对不对？”

他装模作样的朝那一堆人挤挤眼睛，一贯的油腔滑调。

耳边是此起彼伏的对对对，敷衍的感觉溢于言表，朱一龙却始终是哎呀哎呀的抱怨着，没有一句解释，就算看在白宇努力装出来的八卦的份上，是不是也应当说点什么，就算是说一句“对呀，那家店就是很好吃”，也能用他单纯耿直的性格解释过去，给白宇一点希望。

可是他就是一言不发，只有颜色直线变深的脸告诉白宇：他们说的都是真的，你猜测的都是真的。

白宇想走了，不是他任性，是他本不该在这里。说来他也不是个随便的人，喜欢的人轰轰烈烈，自己的感情明明白白，虽然靠直觉定目标，但他靠真心去打磨过程，即便分手也是痛痛快快，断的干净。一向自认为感情雷达的白宇，第一次在因为工作刚认识一天以后还不一定能有机会再见的一个人，有了想和他过一辈子的想法。但他又觉得这不是特例——只是一下午的交流，就感觉两人已经认识了二十年。

不过没关系，只要还没开始，只要还能全身而退，就一点儿也不算晚，也就是掐掉一根红线而已，没什么大不了。

可能是看白宇在这看了笑话，朱一龙从应付徒弟们的调侃中回过了神，一把抓住了白宇的胳膊。

“嘶！朱店长这看起来文质彬彬的，劲儿还真不小。”

听见白宇一点儿没掩饰的叫声，那人才意识到自己刚抓了人家的肉，慌忙松了手却又抓了回去，只不过这次抓的是袖子。

“啊不好意思啊，那个，和我们一起去吃吧，就当是你今天采访我们给我的店做宣传的回报，可以吗？”

就是当做采访回报而已，我这么喜欢你，我还需要你回报吗？

“小事小事，你记着我的好就行，我晚上有个约就先走了，你们好好在斜对面的火锅店享受假期吧，”白宇把最后一个话筒放进设备箱里，朝他们摆了摆手，在即将出门的时候扭头留了个wink，“朱店长，再见！”

每一个字都听起来俏皮活泼，就好像一会儿真的有个好看的姑娘在等他赴约，而他也真的不想和朱一龙一起去吃晚餐一样。

6

从辛樊路出来的时候天已经完全黑了，车窗往进灌着凉风，述说着夏季难得的惬意。广播里正在放白宇他们公司另一个主播的美食节目，那个不太受欢迎，因为去的都是街头巷尾的小餐馆，老板没有投资太多的钱，但那个主播小王也没压力，天南地北交朋友，出去撸个串吃个烧烤，运气好了还能免个单，现在就在广播里直播撩人，对着人家店主一口一个哥哥。

白宇笑自己还没干什么就酸成一颗柠檬，明明什么事儿都没有。

人家朱一龙那么好看，能没人喜欢吗？肯定有。人家也快三十的人了，能没喜欢的人吗？肯定有。人家就接受了一下午采访，算是正式认识了一下，和你白宇又有什么关系吗？这个当然没有。

认清现实的白主播瞬间觉得自己连一个情场新人都不如，恨不得停车在路边就地买醉。但他就算开着豪车录着节目，也不能掩盖他依然是社畜的事实，晚上他真的有约，不过是去辛樊路隔壁的红烩街一家串串店帮忙给小王采风，安排一下他之后的采访。

工作使人迷茫，工作使人疯狂，工作使人忘掉所有伤，社畜白宇开着豪车进了路灯还没车灯亮的红烩街，一头扎进了夜色之中。

而被徒弟们推着去斜对面那家火锅店请客的朱一龙也不怎么好受，他感觉自己可能上辈子欠他们几个的，莫名其妙被带来这个仿佛有点内涵的火锅店请客，请客还不能吃得尽兴：他们说吃不了辣，点了三鲜锅不说，四个小兔崽子一口一个一日为师终身为父赶着要给朱一龙敬酒，本想一次喝完，结果还非得一个一个敬，喝了一轮下来人家一人一杯，他自己倒是喝了四杯。

他摸着自己的肚子，觉得有必要让他们再学两年的煎蛋多干两年的活儿。如果刚白宇来说不定还能帮自己挡两杯，也不知道他胃行不行。

四个年轻人大有将进酒杯莫停的架势，一轮敬师长又想一轮敬假期，朱一龙心说着这算什么假期，还不是白宇的采访帮你们挣来的，一边推拒着说喝不了了，一边往锅里下肉，想趁早垫垫胃，否则一会儿喝的烂醉如泥太影响形象，店主不再是熟人，没人能听你喝醉了发酒疯说胡话。

火锅店上周刚换了老板，生意立即就没那么好了。以前这家店是朱一龙他师妹小杨开的，两人一起在原野老先生手下学习，虽然和朱一龙两人一个料理鱼一个蒸米饭配合的天衣无缝，但小杨性子比较急，始终不是一起干这个慢活儿的搭配，就离开了寿司的行业，转去做了火锅，两家店都在辛樊路有着不错的口碑，也经常互相照顾一下生意。

按照以前的状况，现在这个点正是三五成群进来热闹的时候，今天倒显得十分冷清，偌大的店面里只坐了三五桌，这让朱一龙还有些不太适应。

“哎师父，以前这个店那个和你特别来电的妞儿呢？”

哦豁，原来来这里是想泡人家妹子啊。

朱一龙感觉酒精已经有点上头，思考速度都慢了许多，听了两秒才听出有点不对劲：你都说了和我特别来电你还想泡人家你什么意思啊。

“她和我是同门师兄妹的关系，你别瞎说。”

他觉得自己好像能理解刚刚他们为什么非得冲着白宇挤眉弄眼要来这家店的原因了，结果他们想找的人没找到，还让白宇就那么尴尬的走了，当然也不全是他们的错，人家本来晚上就有约，没这个闲工夫帮自己挡酒。

此时晚上有约的那个人正拿着手机站在红烩街一家串串门口，给这家不知道去哪了的店主打着第三个电话。

7

本来自觉感情受挫的白宇就不太想干活儿，结果刚开始工作就让人放了鸽子，空有一家店和服务生，要详谈的老板人倒是不见了。

他在心中暗示自己不能翘班翘班没钱，一边告诉自己如果这次那边再不接就手削了那个提供电话号码的服务员。

这边的路灯和红烩街相比暗的多，但热闹丝毫不逊色，一家门口一个小吊灯，盘着电线顺进店门口，不知道插在什么地方，店铺内的装修不知道如何，店外头倒都是塑料桌椅，一群又一群的人聚在一起喧闹声不断，尽管没有吃一口这里的饭菜，白宇却有一种身处美食圣地的感觉。

好在电话接通了，那边是一个年轻的女声，说是一会儿要用的一个重要文件找不到了，回家找了一趟也没有，现在正在往这边赶，打算和白宇一起去原来的店面找一找，可能落在那边了。

果真是个性格直爽的店主，不拘小节，连重要文件都能落在原来的店铺。

白宇开了车门，干脆直接到车里去等，外面的烧烤气味让他感觉有点饱，其实就是等人等的有点不耐烦，看什么都觉得不顺眼。相比之下，下午那场采访就显得极致，从店铺装潢，用餐体验，时间，位置，人，都让白宇觉得从心到身都得到了款待，心情愉悦到觉得朱一龙今天做的寿司都是他爱吃的鱼获，怎么能不喜欢。

他现在大概在和徒弟们在喜欢的人的店里吃火锅吧，可能在被那四个小伙疯狂打趣，说不定还会叫来那个神秘的女人陪他们一起喝酒，他看起来那么淡如水的人怎么会喜欢吃火锅呢？不过这也说不定，也许就是生活过于平淡，所以才喜欢热烈一些的火锅，甚至可能最爱吃九宫格，白宇想着就不自觉的打了个嗝，他很怕吃辣，已经被练出了条件反射。

但一个做日料的厨师，怎么能吃辣呢，他在下午的采访中还说道，师父曾经告诉他们，一个好的厨师一定要有好的味觉，至少要比他的顾客味觉灵敏，不然永远也做不出让顾客满意的寿司。吃辣感觉好伤那些可怜的味蕾啊，果真他还是醉翁之意不在酒，吃火锅之意不在火锅，在乎火锅店主也。

他们应该喝酒了吧，可能会喝醉吧，那四个人会怂恿他表白吗？可能会吧，说不定他自己本身就是喝了酒就反差极大的人呢，根本不需要人煽风点火，就直接硬刚了吧。

白宇有些沮丧，他在想如果今晚没有工作，当时的自己会不会答应朱一龙的邀请，可能依然不会吧，那看起来很官方很客套，只是客气一下，自己如果去了可能也会被迫给别人的爱情做嫁衣。

不过他能喝酒吗？如果当时去了，说不定还能给他挡几杯吧，可惜自己胃不好，估计也喝不了几杯。

远处风风火火开来一辆红色的凯迪拉克，和这个满是路边摊的街道有些格格不入，白宇觉得这要是放在辛樊路倒是不足为奇，正想着手机就响了。

“喂我小杨，我已经到门口了，要不你先坐我车过去吧，一会儿就回来了。”

看来遇上了个有钱的主，怎么就在这么个不能再亲民的地方开串串呢？

8

路程很短，因为就在他刚出来的辛樊路。

他眼见着那位杨姓老板开着车堪堪路过已经关了门的原野家，心说不会这么尴尬吧，她现在开串串那以前开火锅店好像挺有道理，就连这辆豪车也显得合情合理了起来。

人生如戏，全凭运气，车稳稳的停在了原野家斜对面的那家火锅店门口，身旁的人下车后踏着坚定地步伐走进了那家店，迎着满鼻腔的火锅味，朝白宇发出了同行的邀请，连那双高跟鞋的声音听起来都是鼓点，催促着他走进去。

他一千分的不愿，首先他不想看见朱一龙和喜欢的人对饮的快乐，万一碰见表白现场自己还要跟着起个哄，心会疼，其次他不想让朱一龙误会自己和身边这位身材娇小容貌姣好的串串店老板是一起来约会的，还专门挑这家火锅店。

但他是一万分的没想到进门之后看见的是那样的场景。

一个青年在和老板交涉着什么，醉得一塌糊涂的朱一龙被其他三个人拥着往里面的包间走，白T恤已经皱的不成样子，一个人的手还在衣服里面放着，全然不顾他扭动着身体反抗的动作，另外一个人头就埋在朱一龙颈间没有抬起来的意思，仿佛那里有什么强劲的毒品一般，让他迷醉。

酒劲儿很大，朱一龙明显在挣扎，但也只能用手推拒着不知道是哪个人靠上来的擂着战鼓的胸膛，整张脸除了酒精上头的红晕还有惊恐和无助，慢几拍的晃着头躲避耳边呼出来的酒气，试图放缓脚步来避免被拖入不会有人看到的包间，但他已经发不出声音。

此时的白宇已经来不及欢呼雀跃店主是个男的，朱一龙也没有和喜欢的人坐在一起，满脑子都是被那四个心术不正的学徒骗了的后悔和愤怒，更恨自己当时没有厚着脸皮答应他的邀请，保护好这个让自己心神不宁的朱一龙。

身体先于大脑做出反应，冲回车跟前拿出了车载消防栓，转身却看见和自己同行的小杨熟门熟路的在店门后面抄起关卷帘门的铁钩子，已经跑到走廊尽头对着那三个人的后背一人给了一下。

白宇感叹这娘们的战斗力简直和她的长相一点儿不相符，叫了隔壁酒店的保安进去分分钟把几个找事儿的小年轻收拾进了警车，扶着依然不清醒的朱一龙坐上了车。

换了便装之后看起来还很嫩，就像个刚毕业的大学生，但大学生不会喝成这样的。意识不清醒的人没了白天工作时的严肃，面泛红晕，眼底也没有一丝清明，整个人特别乖顺的趴在白宇怀里，嘴巴还在砸吧着，手也不安分，有点没安全感的乱摸，让人有种他不是被灌了酒而是被下了药的错觉。

白宇抚平了他被人摸的已经翻到半腰处的上衣，在车背后抽了一张毛巾盖在他肚子上，顺手呼噜了一把有些凌乱的毛，觉得有些心疼，明明是个这么优秀的人，怎奈家贼难防。

“朱一龙？龙哥？”他摇了摇怀里人想得到一声回应，“哥哥？”

“哎…谁？你谁？”

刚听到哥哥他就撑起了头，有些防备的往后退缩了几分，白宇感到了深深的挫败。正想埋怨两句，就看见他突然像活了一样，眼神里全是亮晶晶的。

“杨蓉！”

白宇回头看向车窗外，某杨姓老板手里拿着一份文件，打开了车门。

原来和你熟的火锅店店主是前店主啊朱一龙。

9

在一秒内完成解析的白宇此时就是一个莫得感情的AI，抱着朱一龙的动作都显得僵硬。

“哦，你们，认识？”

“何止是认识”，杨蓉在前面系好安全带，一脚油门开出了辛樊路，看来还在火气上，一点没有顾及到身后那人有点幽怨的语气，“我是他妹！不对，我是他姐！”

白宇有些哭笑不得，今晚的大起大落大起大落大起已经够多了，但这不代表他会丧失本能的判断力。

“所以你到底是他姐还是他妹？”

“她是我，是我妹…”半晌没开口的人突然黏糊糊开了腔。

“昂，所以这就是你想让我叫你哥哥的原因？一个自己的妹因为性格太野不愿开口叫你哥？”白宇故意拉下脸，抱着他的手也有要松开的趋势。

“不是，不是，她是我姐！”

朱一龙却像树袋熊一样紧紧抱住了他的胳膊不让松开，生怕白宇生气一样有些讨好的改了口。

“...我是他师妹，但是我比他年龄大十来岁，是他姐。”前面开车的那位被朱一龙突如其来撒娇的语气激得踩了一脚刹车，抖落了一地鸡皮。

那就是侧面反映两人不可能有什么其他关系了是吧。

白宇对此很满意，伸手摸了摸怀里人的脸，却被手心里冰凉湿滑的触感惊得立马紧张起来。低头一看那人两只手抱着自己的胳膊，指引着自己的手抚摸着他的脸颊，还非常顺从的蹭着他的手心。

如果不是他已经全身都在抽搐，泪水顺着他浓密的睫毛如水注一般淌遍整张脸，白宇一定会立马吻上他的额头，但现在他只能手忙脚乱的满车厢找卫生纸，想想该怎么安慰这个醉了酒的美人。

“你今晚不来，不来是要和人约会吗？”

讲真的，白宇怎么也没想到看起来正经的朱一龙喝醉了竟然是这么粘人，浓眉拧作一团，一双桃花眼现在就像是灌了水一样的桃花潭，让人看一眼就想跌进去，万劫不复，让人想让他哭的更惨。

“不是，他今晚和我谈工作，我把文件落在了原来的火锅店，刚和他一起来去了一趟，刚好碰见你。”

“所以你是因为工作才不来和我一起，和我一起吃火锅的吗？”

他哭声止住了，泪眼婆娑的看着白宇，捏着白宇手腕的劲儿登时大了不少，仿佛要把他的手捏断才能体现出他的期待。白宇想往出抽一抽手，怀里的人立马又有要哭的趋势了，只得作罢。

“是，因为我要挣钱啊。”

“我，我可以包养你，我有钱。”

这位厨师先生你知道你在醉酒的时候说出了什么虎狼之词吗？虽然觉得有些好笑，但白宇心里就像吃了蜜一样甜，他甚至觉得怀里这人也喜欢自己。

轻轻伸手抚上朱一龙的头发，发丝缠绕着指根，火锅的气息夹杂着淡淡的洗发水的清香飘进鼻腔，他看着这个刚刚劫后余生的男孩儿，他的执著抱负，他的单纯至善，差一点就要被曾经信任的人全盘摧毁，心中莫名涌上一股自责，眼泪也不受控制也没有预兆的滴落，香咸的气息与酒气在车里纠缠发酵，浓的化解不开。

一滴泪掉在了朱一龙的嘴角，他正要去擦，就看见那人伸出不太灵活的舌头，揩去了那一滴生理盐水，像是在品尝美酒一般又砸吧砸吧嘴。

“甜的。”

就像饱经苦难的孩童突然有了庇护，从他的脸上绽出绚烂无比的笑容，却又因为刚刚的动作爬上了可疑的红晕，多了一分妖冶和挑逗。

白宇无法停止自己有些变形的思考，刚刚自己不在的时候，喝醉了的朱一龙到底是怎么散发他该死的无处安放的魅力的，到底让那些混账小子看到了多少。

好像是看透了他的心思，朱一龙从他怀里挣扎着做起来，认真的盯着他，眼角还带着泪滴。

“不是我要喝酒的，是他们，他们逼我喝的，我不会，不会喝酒。”

又是要哭出来的感觉。

“我还没吃东西他们，他们就要给我敬酒。”

好了，这回真的又哭了。白宇用手指肚擦掉水晶珠子，觉得好笑又可气，没吃东西就喝酒，他们还真不心疼他的胃。

“好了，哥哥不哭哈，我们回去好好睡一觉……”

“你陪我睡！”斩钉截铁，一点都不结巴。

白宇还在思考朱一龙知不知道他这是在引狼入室，如果到家了他依然这么撩自己忍不住把他办了算不算趁人之危，就听见前座传了一声啧，抬头对上了杨蓉不知道是什么意思的眼神，看她随手一拨，调出了阿杜的他一定很爱你，甚至还哼出了声。

“我应该在车底~不应该在车里~”

“……”

10

一路上喋喋不休的朱一龙让白宇真切体会到了什么叫反差萌，一想到平时在吧台前一脸正气的冷面店主喝醉了酒竟然是喜欢碎碎念的绝世大可爱，他就觉得更喜欢这个越来越真实的小店主了。

工作自然是没谈成，好在是周五，明天还可以商谈采访的事，当务之急就是安顿这个醉鬼好好的睡一觉。

他让杨蓉把他俩放在朱一龙家楼下，自己背着他上了楼。房子和店面一样，很干净整洁，出乎意料的还很大，虽然装修风格简约，但却绝对不是个把个钱能解决的，他又想起来刚刚说要包养自己的口吐狂言的人，不自觉笑出了声。

没吃什么东西全喝了酒，一回家就吐的昏天黑地，烧了一壶开水又找到了蜂蜜，白宇把人安置在浴缸里泡一个热水浴，看着眼前这个白花花的身体，他觉得自己不太好，好不容易从他流畅饱满的身型线条上挪开眼准备出去冷静冷静，就听见身后哗啦一声，满身是水的人直接从后边贴上来一把抱住了自己的脖子。

热气在自己身后蒸腾着，那人带出来的水顺着自己的衬衫领口往进流，紧紧箍住自己腰的胳膊可能使出了全身的劲儿，白宇腰很细，也觉得有些喘不过气来，浑身都是热水在入侵，他能感觉到背上传来的心跳，感觉身后人胸膛的上下起伏，甚至能想象来他翘起的臀部往下滴水的样子，可能还点了脚尖，但最不妙的大概就是顶着自己的那一团软肉，因为自己那的现在可是硬的。

“你不要走，我害怕……”

声音转化成了一个一个实体的字打在白宇的耳朵上，也打在他的心里，安慰性的摸住身后人的手，扭头看着靠在自己肩膀上的人，他觉得有些后怕。

“没事我不走，你快进去，小心感冒。”

“好……”

身后人一个用力，就连着两人一同倒进了浴缸，完全没有防备的白宇从头到脚湿了个遍，一想到自己没带衣服，再看看依然紧紧箍在身上完全不顾及自己小兄弟的手，心中奔过了千军万马。

11

不过做人的底线还是有的，虽然过程比较困难，白宇还是成功把人从浴缸里捞出来，穿好了睡衣，让他抱着蜂蜜水，给他擦头发，动作轻柔，仿佛一个照顾儿子的老父亲，如果忽略已经快魔怔了的眼神和一丝不挂的身子以及像个木棍一样杵在两腿之间的大兄弟的话。

可能是困了，朱一龙现在乖得不得了，安安静静的坐在床上任由白宇摆弄着，手从睡衣袖子里伸出来抱着杯子小口的抿着，时不时小心翼翼看一眼白宇，被发现后又赶紧盯着杯子里的水，装作什么都没发生的样子。

白宇今天曾无数次的设想表白的场景，设想两人在一起后的样子，但到现在发生的事情有些多，他已经无暇再考虑这些伤脑筋的情商活儿，只想把人伺候着睡了然后去厕所解决一下个人问题，等明天人醒了再好好算算今天的帐。

但现在还醉着的人似乎并没有一点点的自觉，喝完水就从上到下打量着白宇全身，那清纯不造作的眼神看得白宇瞬间又硬了几分。为了防止他把控不住，只好闭着眼睛把人摁倒在床上直接就拿被子蒙住，准备立马去浴室冲个凉水澡。

但是醉的再彻底也是朱一龙，手劲儿很大的朱一龙。依然是熟悉的背后拥抱，两个人再次一起倒了下去，只不过这次迎接白宇的是身后软绵绵的床和紧紧锁住自己的一双胳膊和腿。

行吧，怎么着不是睡啊，就这样吧。

12

醉酒之后是理所当然的晚起，听着身旁人均匀呼吸却难耐到半夜一两点的白宇自然也早不到哪去。他睁开眼时已经日上三竿，只不过身上的重量却提醒着他昨晚两人什么都没干甚至连动都没动，就连朱一龙的另一只胳膊和另一条腿也还缠在他的胳膊和腿上，不曾移开半分，当然，昨晚没有得到抚慰的大兄弟也非常敬业的站了起来，对美人在侧的清晨示以尊重。

白宇侧过脸，就看到了那张自己绝对忘不了的脸，要说印象最深的还是昨天采访的时候说起原野先生的神采飞扬，讲起当学徒时自己干的蠢事时又像是一个孩子，牙齿露出来了不止八颗，一边往后缩一边笑着。

他就像他捏出的寿司一样鲜活。

大概是感受到了白宇的动作，朱一龙醒了，眼睛刚睁开一条缝就被手中的触感吓得呆滞，索性眼睛一闭装死。

白宇就这么看着他没有动作，他也没法儿动作，就静静的等待这个需要时间思考人生的店长睁开眼睛，比如为什么会和白宇在同一张床上而自己又为什么会把白宇抱的这么紧。

这安静的一分多钟和难捱的一整夜相比短了不知道多少，但两个人都急得不行，最终还是白宇先吭了声，他也不想难为人家，毕竟遇上一个志同道合的朋友不容易，不能因为这点事儿就撕破脸皮，他叹了一口气，想要抽出手臂没想到却被抱得更紧。

他有些错愕，听见了细若蚊吟的一声：

“不要走好不好……”

分不清是因为昨晚在火锅店的事给他留下了心理阴影还是别的什么，白宇先应了下来。

“我不走，但你有你的生活，我有我的工作，我没有理由和权力一直待在你身旁。”

听见这话的人眼睛猛地就睁大了，肉眼可见的在积蓄泪水，但很快又恢复了一贯的冷脸。

“要走可以”，他松开了胳膊和腿，翻了个身背对着白宇，“亲我一口我就放你走。”

已经得到官方许可的白宇心说这还走什么呢，转身从背后来了个结结实实的拥抱，细密的吻落在怀中人的后脖颈上，嘴里呜咽着发出声音，“亲一百个我也不会走的……”

昨晚看过一遍的身体再一次落入了他的视野，用手感受一万遍都是说不尽的美好，游走在他还散发着沐浴露香气的肩膀，后背，蝴蝶骨，腰窝，小腹，每一处都想用吻填满，他捉住朱一龙的胯骨，分开两条腿挤了进去。

他从后面摸到身下人两腿之间，那里已经抬了头，趴在他耳边吹着气，“你说捏小鸡的力道大概是多大？”

可能是没想到这人恶劣到拿他采访时说的工作的话来这里打趣，当然白宇就是抱着让他以后说起这句话就必须想到别的事情的目的来的，一边问他一边模仿他捏寿司的动作，一手托住一手覆在上面不断按压着，甚至还用手充当刷子在上面的纹路处细细研磨着，弄得朱一龙几乎就要跪不住，大腿不住的发颤。

闷哼声已经遮掩不住，从冷面店长紧咬的牙关挤出来争先恐后的往白宇耳朵里钻，他腾出手来顺着腰侧摸上去，在胸口处逗留，一边在后面吮吸着肩胛骨中间的凹陷一边在两个凸起上来回拨弄，充了血的乳头更加敏感，只是轻轻的触碰就让大脑如同过电一般获得快感，房间内逐渐高涨的喘息给清晨蒙上了情欲的色彩，罩着两个人无法离开。

“家里有东西吗？”

“在床头柜里……”

本来白宇并不指望这样突如其来的情事能有什么准备，但很明显朱一龙是自己亲口认证过的很绝的人，他也有些明白了朱一龙本身的属性，知道自己大概也不会是他感情史上的唯一一人，但只要此刻是，目前是，未来也一直都是，就不算错过他精彩的人生。

初次进入的感觉很复杂，一些舒爽但更多的是紧张，白宇忍不住去想自己和他之前的男朋友相比谁的技术好，即便已经做好了充分的扩张，也在怕会不会把他弄疼，把人窝在怀里亲了又亲啃了又啃，就是不敢乱动一下。

朱一龙在隐秘又磨人的快感中被白宇的冷静给气笑了，往下沉了沉腰又往后靠过去，吓得身后人赶忙按住他的屁股做个缓冲，这才开始动了起来。

思想的交流需要全身心的投入交流，只要有一点点的共鸣两人就能聊很久，而肉体的交流就显得狂野的多，都像是没有明天一般做着，抓住一处敏感点就是疯狂的碾过，找到一个让对方喘息不止的地方就发狠的去撞。

思想的契合度让白宇觉得两人只交流了一下午就好像认识了二十年的老友，肉体上的契合度让白宇更是觉得只这一次就仿佛已经厮守了前半生，后半生也要互相抚慰着走过。

这可能就是他口中所说的旨味时刻吧。

13

等两人早上好自己，白宇才想起自己的车还在杨蓉的店门口停着，而车钥匙在自己身上。

一通电话打过去，那边依然是朝气蓬勃的声音。

“喂我小杨，嗷是白宇啊，你还能想起你大明湖畔的车啊，怕是开了一晚上车喜新厌旧了吧。”

“……”

“没事儿我理解，我师哥嘛，正常，人家多喜欢你啊，天天给我看你以前的采访说你这好那好”，那边好像喝了口水，白宇趁机打开了免提，一脸不怀好意的看着朱一龙，“前几天他说你要采访他整个人激动了好几天，跟我说什么终于能让原野家的寿司接受白宇的采访啦我穿什么衣服啦之类的，我就寻思着是不是人陷入暗恋就会这么傻，你说他除了穿厨师的衣服还能穿啥，结果人家还真就找了一件我们师父留下来的黑色工作服穿上了，说什么黑色显气质……”

“杨蓉你都快把我卖啦你赶紧闭嘴吧！”

电话那头听见朱一龙的声音先是愣了两秒，接着丝毫没受影响的喊了回来。

“我就把你卖了还卖到你心上人床上了怎么着吧！姐就是这么厉害！”

说罢就挂了电话，留下笑得不怀好意的白宇和满脸通红的朱一龙。

“这明明是在我床上好吧……”


End file.
